Hide Because I'm Hideous
by Beauty-half-betrayed
Summary: Urgot is feeling a little down lately, and Singed tries to help him. I might include Sona later on.


AN: So, yeah. Finally, the Urgot fic that InformativeFae suggested is here. I know it's late and maybe a little disappointing, but it will get better. I hope.

* * *

People didn't choose him very often in matches. It had been months since the last time he was on free champion rotation. It felt like almost anyone could replace him and do his job better. He wasn't even needed anymore. And so, Urgot found himself getting bored. So utterly bored.

One day he was in Singed's laboratory. The mad chemist was a friend of his and advised him to visit whenever the headsman's pride needed anything. This time, it was because the part where his heart was supposed to be was aching- in a totally non-romantic kind of way.

"Singed, tell me. What is the meaning of life?" said Urgot.

The chemist turned to him with a look of confusion on his face (well, the upper part seemed to have tensed, thus showing the confusion- the lower part had always been a mystery). "I suppose it's about doing things you enjoy. Well, it would be much better if you could also not harm anyone whilst at it, but that's another story. Why do you ask?"

Urgot put up a thoughtful look and asked another question. "Do you think I'm useless?"

Singed widened his eyes so much, his mask almost fell off. Luckily, he caught it and placed it back on before he could reveal anything. It has been said that his burns are so horrible, that even Urgot would be shocked in seeing them.

"Of course not! Do you feel like that?"

"Lately, yeah..." replied Urgot. Sadly, his mechanical system didn't manage to convey any of his feelings into his voice.

"Don't." said Singed. "Never, I repeat, _never_ forget that you are a scientifical miracle. You are living proof of the glorious evolution of technology!"

Singed was fascinated by Urgot's story. He often thought of him as a great achievement of science, that would lead scientists one step closer to discovering the secrets of immortality and invulnerability. Scientists like him, greedy ones, that would do anything to achieve their goals. Needless to say, he also appreciated Viktor a lot.

Urgot sighed. "You know how it is. Eternal life... endless torture. Thanks to technology, I'm stuck like this forever...And the worst part is, I'll never get to become a ghost." He couldn't help but notice the ridiculousness in his own words. He chuckled, his hint of laughter sounding metallic as well.

"What, you'd prefer it if you were like Karthus? Or Mordekaiser?" asked Singed.

"They're cool. Mordekaiser is badass. And Karthus creeps me out."

"Yeah man, especially that Spawn skin. That's just..." Singed grimaced- as long as we can tell, he wrinkled his nose- and the few hairs that had been left on his head immediately standed up.

Urgot laughed again. Then he asked Singed "Is my "heart" problem severe?".

"Well, at least you know you're not going to die from it!" replied the chemist, chuckling.

For a moment they stood there in silence. It is known that Urgot can't express a lot of feelings due to his condition, but we can easily assume, that if he had the possibility, he would have raised an eyebrow and or glared by now.

"Sorry" said Singed. "I may have took it a bit too far...but you know eternity is not gonna pass without making a joke here and then, right?"

"Believe me, I have heard so much stuff about all kinds of things all this time I've been alive, that it's not even funny anymore" replied the headsman's pride.

"I see..."

"So, will you tell me about the chest pains? How to make them go away? Do I have to drink some potion?"

"No. As far as I know, your problem isn't pathological, nor physical."

"Then what could it be?" asked Urgot.

Singed hesitated to answer, picking his words carefully. "...Have you ever thought that the pain could be sentimental?"

Urgot didn't reply. Singed thought he just waited for him to explain, and so he went on.

"Pain doesn't always mean that you're ill or wounded. It could also be a result of various emotions, such as sadness, love, anxiety- all in their superlative form, of course... too much of anything can get harmful".

"I know what you mean" said Urgot, but the chemist ignored him and continued his rant.

"Although, now that I think about it, some months ago you told me you noticed that a wound had opened up, a wound on your left arm, and you had said that it was from a battle decades ago, before Garen... um, _sliced _you."

"Yes, it was indeed an old wound."

"You know what? Maybe something like this happened again... or maybe it's both of my theories... something physical _along_ with something sentimental."

"Well, yeah, I have to admit... I have been thinking about the family I had back then... they would still be dead by now, and it hurts to think about it, but... I can't make this feeling go away..." confessed the headsman's pride. Each time he paused, it was like his voice was breaking.

"Then I'm right! I'm _always_ right! Hahaha!" Singed laughed, satisfied with himself and his guesses.

"..."

"Then, it's settled. I'll make you a potion, one of my famous painkillers, mixed with a... I don't know... something that would soothe the mind? I might as well get in contact with someone that knows more about this domain..."

"Who could that be?"


End file.
